Contact
by sallyl79
Summary: "So much tension. So much time. Maura had opened a fissure and she knew it."  Jane and Maura acknowledge they must address their feelings for one another before somebody gets hurt. Rating M for language and eventual Rizzles. Last chapter now up.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**9.34PM**

Jane pulled the car into Maura's driveway, the sound of gravel under the tires breaking the uncomfortable silence between the detective and the doctor. Neither had uttered a word during their short journey from the Dirty Robber.

As she turned off the ignition, Jane let out a tortured sigh. Turning toward Maura, she started to speak, "Maura, I…"

"Don't Jane." Maura held her hands up signaling Jane to stop. Frustrated, she let them fall to her lap and clutched at her purse. Jane watched as her knuckles turned white in the grip. Refusing Jane eye contact, Maura hesitated briefly before reaching for the car door.

As she twisted her body to leave the vehicle she added curtly, "Just...you need to come inside. I'll get you some ice for your hand."

Jane winced as the car door slammed shut. She watched Maura angrily make her way to the house. "Fuck," she whispered. Tired and resigned, that was really all Jane could muster right now.

Inside, Jane found Maura in a darkened kitchen, her body captured by moonlight on one side and the glow of the freezer from the other.

_So fucking beautiful. _Jane's heart sank a little in anticipation of what was brewing.

Abruptly, Maura shut the freezer door and handed Jane a bag of frozen peas. Jane snapped out of her momentary reverie.

"Maura please. Will you just let me apologize?"

Maura looked at her, incredulous. "Apologize? Apologize?" She had said it twice like the repetition would help her understand. "How about we start with, _why_? _Why _you did it? Huh? What the fuck is the matter with you Jane?"

Dumbfounded. Jane was dumbfounded. Maura could tell she was starting to acknowledge that she was actually in some really deep shit here.

"Maura. I'm sorry, ok?" It wasn't really a question. Maura's face remained unchanged.

Jane continued, "It's been a long week. I was just a little worked up and I took it out on the guy." In a last ditch attempt to park this increasingly uncomfortable conversation she unconvincingly jeered, "No big deal."

She immediately regretted it.

"No big deal? Are you joking?" Maura was shouting now. Jane had never seen her lose her temper like this. "You're a police officer Jane. You broke his nose!"

At the slightest hint of sympathy for the guy, Jane snapped. She raised her voice to match Maura's pitch.

"He had his hands all over you Maura! He was a fucking pig!"

"He was drunk! I could have handled it Jane!"

"No!"

"No?"

A pause. A brief, inexplicable exchange of looks.

"I wanted him to know!"

_Oh. Shit. _ Jane turned and quickly walked a few steps away from the fire she'd just ignited. _Oh shit. _ Her hands in her hair, her jaw locked, her whole body tight with anger. Folded in on itself in frustration.

_You gotta calm down here Jane._

So much tension. So much time. Maura had opened a fissure and she knew it.

Maura took a deep, cleansing breath in … and out.

"What about me?" She asked quietly.

"What?" Jane was still reeling.

"What about me?" Maura repeated calmly.

Jane turned to meet Maura's gaze. Something new was there. Jane swallowed back a heartbeat.

"I said I'm sorry Maur." She was sincere. She meant it. "I know you can handle yourself. Lord knows you get enough practice in that place." Jane forced a smile and nervously waited for Maura to reciprocate. She didn't.

"Jane." Maura took a step forward towards her, refusing to break eye contact. "What did you want that guy to know?"

Maura knew and Jane knew it.

"Look, just forget about it. I'm an asshole. I'm sorry."

Maura took another step towards her; the space between them was becoming painfully narrow.

Softly she asked again, "What did you want him to know, Jane?"

_Stop saying my name like that. Please. _

Jane squeezed her eyes shut momentarily.

_Think fast Jane._

Eyes open she made her play, her attempt to deflect this. "That he can't behave like that. That he can't get away with behaving like that."

She was rambling and she knew it. She was fucking nervous. Like, first day on the job nervous.

Maura could feel it. It was palpable. She was certain now.

"Did you…" She stopped herself.

_Wait Maura. This is your last chance to negate this._

Eyes fixated on Jane's she steadily regained her strength.

"Did you want him to think that I'm spoken for? That I'm taken?"

Maura watched carefully as Jane brows furrowed and her eyes melted a little. Plain as day she could see the conflict in Jane's face. All the wanting and all the denial.

Jane laughed. She was so nervous she had lost all control here. She stalled for time, "What?"

Maura called her bluff.

"Did you want him to know that I'm yours Jane?"

Jane was so overwhelmingly, so achingly and so suddenly aware.

Aware and undone.

In this moment, silhouetted by the moonlight pouring through Maura's kitchen window she couldn't stop herself from shaking, adrenaline coursing through desire soaked veins. She anxiously, ferociously stroked at the scars on her hands. The knuckles on her left were throbbing painfully.

With a look Jane knew she reserved for her lovers, Maura was suddenly reaching out for her in the dark.

"Maura, please." Jane's brown eyes were begging. She took a step back only to be met by the counter. Trapped. "I can't…" Her voice broke.

Somehow Maura was summoning the strength they both needed for this. But, as if she knew Jane's pleading eyes would shatter her resolve, she now kept her head straight and moved her eyes low.

She was determined to see this through. It's now or never she told herself. And with all those inhibited years already behind them, she knew neither of them could survive much longer without venting some of this ever-mounting pressure.

Silently, slowly and so so tenderly Maura stepped in close towards Jane. Putting her left hand to Jane's chest, her eyes remained fixated on the space where Jane's now swelling heart resided.

Contact.

Maura closed her eyes. Involuntarily she tilted her head as if she were trying to hear Jane's heart beating.

Jane breathed in deep, her chest rising to meet Maura. She held still. She focused on Maura's touch. Electricity. It felt like Maura's hand was sinking sweetly into her body.

Jane was crying now. Tears welling in her bloodshot eyes, dropping in perfectly formed crystals each time she dared open them.

Maura was whispering, her voice strained, flooding with all the emotions she had been so obsessively controlling since the day she first met the detective.

"Jane." It fell from her mouth like a song, charged with connotation and consequence.

_Maura's voice. God, Maura's voice._

Jane was totally out of control. She shook her head weakly in a valiant attempt to regain some distance, some clarity. She turned her face towards the ceiling.

"Jesus Jane, I can't take this anymore."

Maura eyes lifted. Pained but hopeful.

Watching her intently, looking to record the women's every response to her movements, Maura lifted her right hand and reached for Jane's wrist.

Jane dropped her head, letting it fall deep in to her body. She had never felt so defenseless.

Pulling her arm up, Maura placed the detective's hand over her own heart. A small sob escaped Maura's mouth as Jane's touch landed.

Their stances mirrored, hands on hearts, Maura whispered, "Can you feel this?"

Jane could hear the awe in Maura's voice. She thought she could hear a faint smile.

It felt so right. Maura was instantly defeated. She couldn't hold it together anymore.

Squeezing Jane's wrist as hard as she could she stopped fighting her tears. Without warning she pushed angrily at Jane's chest. Once. Twice. Then again, bringing both her hands up to fight Jane's gentle resistance.

"I can't… I can't do this anymore goddammit! I can't… I won't!"

Overwhelmed, Jane gave up the fight. She gave Maura what she needed.

Her body limp she took the blows until Maura was overcome and couldn't fight any longer. She waited. Tentatively she lifted her eyes first and then her head. She watched as Maura put her own head in her hands and sobbed.

"Yes." It was barely more than a breath but Maura heard it. She lifted her weary head to face Jane.

Their eyes locked. Stomachs falling, hearts beating hard.

"What?" So quiet. Maura could hardly speak.

"Yes." Jane said it louder this time. "I wanted him to know…I wanted him to know that you belong with me." She closed her eyes again the weight of their unspoken secret lifting. "I wanted _you_ to know. I wanted you to _feel_ it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the comments so far. So great to get feedback. I hope the story continues to progress to your liking! **

**Just a quick point - please take note of the times at the start of the chapters. They will drift back and forth but I hope this will be a effective way to recount the sudden evolution of the Jane/Maura relationship.**

**Be sure to let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

**7.57PM**

It had been a tough case and a very long couple of months.

It wasn't uncommon for them to let off steam like this. Indeed, the Dirty Robber was designed with tired and ailing cops in mind - TV, pool, pretzels and beer on tap. In truth, this place always proved to be an extremely potent antidote to the toxic crap they had to deal with on the job.

Jane, Maura, Frost and Korsak had been there for the best part of an hour. Finishing up her opening drink, Maura stood to get the next round. No orders necessary, she took only a sparkling smile from Jane and light-footed it to the bar.

It was fairly quiet. Pockets of old and new patrons here and there. Still, she raised her voice slightly so Larry could take her order.

"Three beers please, and a glass of red."

Larry gave her a nod and set about getting her drinks. It wasn't Maura's style but the company she kept here made the tang of the Robber's awful house wine worth it. She made a note to ask Larry if he'd consider stocking something a little more refined for her in future.

"Excuse me."

The guy had surprised her. She didn't even smell him coming which now seemed unusual given the pungent aroma of whiskey and cigarettes he was trailing. Her guess? His blood alcohol was significantly above the legal limit. Absent-mindedly she hoped he wasn't intending to drive home.

She braced herself, visibly but politely.

"I couldn't help but notice you from other there." He flung his arm behind himself a little haphazardly. There was no way Maura was going to pinpoint his location with those directions. She frowned a little, tried to take him in.

He was about 6ft. Blonde hair, expensive cut. Blue eyes. Nice suit. Tailored. He stood out. He looked like he was from money.

"You are an extremely beautiful women."

He didn't talk so much as sneer. He was arrogant. Maura didn't like him.

"Thank you." She smiled a sweet but detached smile and looked over to see where Larry had got to with her drinks.

"You here with somebody?"

"Somebodies." An honest smile flashed across her face. She was pleased with her little quip. "Yes."

"I'm Ted." He wasn't really listening. She wasn't disappointed. "Can I buy you a drink…?" He left some space for her to provide him with her name.

"Maura. And, no thank you Ted. I just ordered."

Maura could tell Ted was going to be persistent. She'd met his kind before, an impressive stamina for rejection. She might have to forgo the usual subtleties and hurt his feelings. She hated to do that.

"Sit with me a while then." He winked.

Maura hated it when drunken men winked at her like that. It felt tawdry.

Ted could clearly sense she was drifting. He reached out to touch her arm. He was gentle but the alcohol made him somewhat unpredictable. Maura was keen to get back to her friends.

"Come on. I don't bite." He gave her his broadest smile and reached out again to touch her cheek.

_Too much_.

"Please." Maura raised a defensive arm. She backed away a little trying to regain some personal space. "I think maybe you should go sober up a little."

Ted seemed offended. "Excuse me?"

"I think maybe you've had a little too much to drink." She forced a pacifying smile. Maura wasn't sure how far and in what direction he was going to take this awkward exchange.

Ted stepped closer to her, stealing the space Maura had been working hard to reestablish. He put his arm around her waist. "Maybe you haven't drunk enough."

Maura was a taken aback but this wasn't the first encounter she'd had like this one and she was sure it wouldn't be the last. She put a hand firmly to his chest and pushed him away. His drunken feet failed him momentarily and he slipped a little. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Maura could discern from the shade of his cheeks that he was embarrassed. She steadied herself unsure of what he would do next. When he turned back to look at her his lips were smiling but his eyes looked different. He was angry with her.

Ted quickly resumed his position and he was prepared for her resistance this time. His arm around her waist he pulled her in toward him. "Come on Maura. It's just a little fun."

"Please, take your heads off of me." She was stern but he still wasn't listening. He was staring at her breasts.

"Mmm…you are so hot." His hand was travelling. He squeezed her butt.

Maura tried to tackle him but his hold was tight. She looked over her shoulder towards the bar.

_Where is Larry?_

Then a familiar voice came from behind her.

"Take your fucking hands off her before I do it for you asshole."

_Jane. Thank god._

"Who the fuck are you?"

_Careful Ted._

Jane opened her jacket slowly, giving Ted a clear view of her badge. Then she opened it a fraction further so he could see her gun.

"What? You gonna arrest me?"

"If you hurry the fuck up and take your hands of her. I'll think about doing just that. If you linger where you are any longer…" Jane leaned in so she could whisper in his ear. "I'll take you out back and shoot your fucking dick off."

He let go of Maura who took a few steps back and brushed herself off. Jane promptly moved to stand between them.

"Give me your hands dickhead."

"Fuck you. This is ridiculous." He was laughing now.

Maura touched Jane's shoulder. "Jane, just leave it. It's fine. I'm fine."

But Jane was losing it. She blanked out the sound of Maura's voice. She didn't want to be placated. She wanted to arrest this guy.

"Give me you hands now!" Jane's raised voice got Korsak's attention. He and Frost were flanking Maura in less than a second.

"What's going on?" Korsak asked Maura directly. She kept her eyes on Jane and just shook her head. In that moment she really wasn't sure. Jane's response seemed disproportionate, loaded.

Maura looked puzzled, distracted. Korsak was just going to have wing it.

He stepped up.

"Hey. Give her your hands moron."

Despite the arrival of backup Ted wasn't budging. "Fuck off! Jesus, what is this? All I did was touch the stupid bitch's ass."

Jane went for his wrists. All she needed to do was get the guy in cuffs. She'd take the high road from there. But Ted was a feisty bastard. He jerked his arms up so fast he caught Jane's mouth. She could taste blood. She put a finger to the area and inspected it. Her lip was bleeding. She smiled. That was all she needed.

The excruciating pain in her hand was totally worth it. She watched his head snap back as her fist met with his face.

Contact.

"Ouch! Man!" She grimaced and shook it off. His nose. She'd broken his nose.

Ted instinctively reached for the bloody mess. "Argh! Shit! You stupid fucking…"

Jane cut him off and grabbed at his arms. "Shut the fuck up." She cuffed him and motioned for Korsak and Frost take him outside.

Frost gave her a dutiful nod while Korsak gave her an order, tacitly masked as friendly advice. "We got this. Go home Jane. Cool off." She took her queue and left them to it.

Jane turned around looking for Maura who was still in the same spot at the bar. She swatted her mouth a little with a napkin she'd picked up from a nearby table.

Approaching Maura, Jane bent down a little so their faces were level. She reached out and protectively placed her arms either side of the doctor. "You ok?"

Maura was motionless. She was preoccupied, trying to bring some order to her now racing mind.

"Maura?"

She looked at Jane, her eyes closely examining every inch of her face. Seconds felt like hours. Jane felt like she was burning under her stare but she didn't dare move. Maura gently cupped Jane's chin in her hand as she inspected the small wound to her lip. Taking her hands away she asked diffidently, carefully, "What _was_ that Jane?"

"What? That guy? He's a prick Maura. Forget about it. A night in the tank and he'll be kissing my ass in the morning." Jane smiled.

"That's not what I meant." Maura was angry.

"Then what?" Jane's concern was self-evident and she was increasingly, uncomfortably, self-conscious.

Maura broke away from Jane's shielding touch. "Why do you do keep doing this to me Jane? To us?" Maura shot her an agonizing glance and walked away. Stopping at their now vacant table she grabbed her purse and raced towards the exit.

Home, she wanted to be at home for this.

Jane followed, quickening her pace to catch up with Maura.

"What's going on Maura? Talk to me." Maura fought to ignore her. She kept on walking.

"Come on. Please. Talk to me!"

In the parking lot Maura stopped so suddenly that Jane nearly ran in to the back of her. Buying herself some time, she waited patiently for Maura to turn around.

Then, when the doctor's doleful hazel eyes eventually looked up at her, Jane felt her heart break a little.

Soberly Maura asserted, "We need to talk."

"Ok, yeah. Let's talk. Whatever you need." She was overeager. Jane wanted so badly to see Maura smile.

"Jane…" Maura paused. Jane held her breath. She didn't know why.

"Jane. Do you have any idea how you make me feel?" It came out in a rush. Maura was close to tears. She bit her bottom lip to stop it quivering.

Jane was confused. She shrugged her shoulders affectionately but she felt clueless.

_Switch the approach._

"You broke that man's nose Jane. Why?"

"Like I said, he was a prick."

"But you meet people like him everyday."

Jane didn't know what to say. "Is that what this is about? You want me to apologize for punching that guy?"

"Jane." An exasperated Maura gifted the other women a despondent smile while reaching up to briefly hold her cheek. The compassion was all-consuming. Jane stifled the shiver travelling the length of her spine. That, at least, had become routine for her now anyway.

"Jane." Maura was calling for her attention.

This was a game they regularly played.

_Focus. _

Maura searched Jane's dark eyes for a moment longer then asked frankly, "Do you have any idea how _I_ make _you_ feel?"

A hopeless, trembling smile to rival Maura's appeared on Jane's face. "Wh...what?" She was trying to brush off the feeling that Maura could see straight through her.

_This is not happening._

Maura sighed. "This." She motioned a pointed index figure between them. Back and forth. "This ends tonight."

She handed the stunned detective her car keys. "Take me home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope this keeps you all going! Remember to watch the clock.**

**Keep leaving comments guys, they make me wanna write more... and you just know what's coming next! -)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

**8.03AM**

Drunk. Not a drink in sight but still, Jane felt really drunk.

The blistering heat of Maura's ridiculously luxurious shower certainly wasn't helping. She ran an aching, and now slightly swollen, hand through her freshly washed hair and turned off the water.

The bathroom was full of steam, the misty precipitation accumulating on her body proving to be a curious reminder of the fever she'd experienced the night before. She wiped at the clouded mirror and looked intently at her reflection.

_Do I look different? _

She didn't. Not really. But she felt different. She felt forever changed.

"Jane?"

Maura was calling for her from the bedroom. From her bed. The bed Jane had left her sleeping soundly in just minutes ago.

"Hey. I'm right here. Just washing up. I won't be a minute."

Maura sent her nothing more than a sleepy groan in response.

Jane imagined she was stretching her still naked body, adjusting her beautiful hazel eyes to the lazy sunlight creeping through plush curtains. She imagined that Maura was earnestly preparing her a charming smile and she reveled for an instant in the resultant warm glow permeating from her center.

Drying herself off, she wrapped a towel round her waist and made her way back to the bedroom. Stopping in the doorway, she found Maura sat up in bed, satin sheets protecting her modesty. Her knees were folded into her body, tensed hands holding them tightly in place. There was an uneasy look on her face. Jane was suddenly very conscious of her own very naked torso.

"Hey, you ok?" Anxiety flooded Jane's body. She quickly travelled the short distance to Maura's side and sat on the edge of the bed. She embraced Maura's huddled knees with her right arm and Maura moved her hands to accommodate her.

"I..." Maura was struggling to find the words. She looked into Jane's eyes, bewildered.

"It's ok. Just tell me what's wrong?" Jane wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer but she waited for one all the same.

She gauged the passing seconds by focusing on her now pounding pulse.

_Six...seven...eight..._

Still nothing.

Getting desperate, she hurried to fill the silence. "Maur, please don't say you regret last night." Her voice faltered a little but before it was gone altogether she was able to add, almost inaudibly, "I don't think I could bear it."

Jane was so rapidly surpassing all of Maura's expectations. The last 12 hours had changed everything between them, irrefutably, and yet here she was seemingly prepared to jump in feet first. Maura silently censured herself. Why did she expect anything else from this formidable woman?

Her desire to reassure Jane was suddenly overwhelming.

"No, oh god no." Her hands reached up to quickly caress either side of Jane's sculptured jaw. Slowly, she pulled the other woman close, until they were lightly resting their foreheads against one another. Until they were breathing the same air.

"Last night was..." She smiled sweetly and whispered as if it were a secret, "It was wonderful."

It _was _a secret. But at least they could share it now.

Maura tilted her head slightly, shifting their contact. Her lips were agonizingly close to Jane's. "Last night meant everything to me. I just...I think I'm struggling to process all of this." Maura's hands moved as she spoke. The right tracking it's way to Jane's shoulder, over and around, now flat against the detective's flexing shoulder blade. The left trailing the centre of Jane's torso, fingertips resting on Jane's tight abdomen.

"You're so beautiful Jane. God, I just never dared to imagine we'd..." Again, Maura found herself searching for the right words.

"Do it?" Jane smirked.

Maura pulled her head back and squeezed her eyes shut. She was embarrassed.

Opening them, she gave Jane a blistering smile. "Well, yes," she laughed. Maura playfully pushed Jane away and covered her face with her hands.

"Don't get all coy with me now Dr Isles! Last night was, hands down, the most amazing night of my sexually active life. You should be very proud of yourself."

"Jane!"

"What?" A sparkling, mischievous smile from the dectective.

Maura's wide eyes narrowed under an inquisitive frown. But the smile remained. "I can't believe we're here. After all this time Jane. All this time..." She left the words suspended between them.

"I know." Heavyhearted Jane looked away and shifted her body so she was facing the draped windows. She put her head in her hands, elbows resting indelicately on her slightly parted knees. "I'm so sorry Maur. I just couldn't ever let myself believe you felt the same way. I could never risk it." And then it dawned on her, "You're braver than I am."

"Not braver. Surer. You're not exactly known for your subtlety Jane."

Jane growled.

Maura moved lightly on the bed to position herself behind Jane. "And please, don't be sorry."

On her knees, she slipped her hands over Jane's shoulders and allowed them to navigate down the long length her biceps. "You were worth waiting for."

Jane's head lifted. She let her arms rest in her lap but kept her eyes closed.

_What is that feeling?_

_Release Jane, it's release._

"And I do feel it Jane." She spoke softly, lips grazing Jane's ear. "I have done since the first moment I saw you." She moved her lips to brush the back of Jane's neck, her tongue leaving a touch of moisture in her wake.

"Maur...," Jane moaned. The doctors breasts were now pressing deliciously at her back.

Jane moved to interlace their fingers and bought their combined hands to her chest.

"Christ Maur," she breathed heavy, heat rising. "You better do, otherwise I am in serious trouble."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay folks. It's finally here. **

**First shot at writing Rizzles material. As always, please let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>"Yes." It was barely more than a breath but Maura heard it. She lifted her weary head to face Jane.<p>

Their eyes locked. Stomachs falling, hearts beating hard.

"What?" So quiet. Maura could hardly speak.

"Yes." Jane said it louder this time. "I wanted him to know…I wanted him to know that you belong with me." She closed her eyes again, the weight of their unspoken secret lifting. "I wanted _you_ to know. I wanted you to _feel_ it."

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

**10.11PM**

Maura let out a long, melancholy sigh. Jane had opened the floodgates. Finally.

The tall, dark, lean detective was still visibly shaking. In part she was aggravated but, if she was really honest with herself, mostly she was just plain scared.

"I _do_ know Jane." Maura couldn't stop the tears from welling in her eyes once again. She put a flat, taut hand to her own chest. "You don't have to go around punching people to make me feel what I feel, to make me feel what I _know_ you feel too. Let's be honest Jane, tonight...tonight was just about you marking your territory."

Jane motioned to object but Maura was on a roll.

"No Jane, you need to listen to me." Her features were dark and serious but she wasn't angry. All at once Jane could sense it, Maura was aroused.

Only a little ashamed that Jane's caveman antics actually turned her on, Maura purred, "If you're going to continue to behave that way don't you I think it's time you actually staked your claim?"

A burst of adrenaline and Jane's heart was all the way in her mouth. Jane tried to swallow but her mouth was dry. Maura had her emotionally cornered. And it really wasn't helping that she looked _so_ fucking sexy like this.

Jane moved in closer, bending a little so she could look Maura in the eye. She put a scarred and unsteady hand over the doctor's own, over her heart.

"Alright." Just one word, but it was charged with so much meaning. Relief, Jane actually felt relieved now she had said it. "You're right."

For her part, Maura was feeling increasingly expectant, increasingly impatient.

"But..." As if she could physically test Maura's commitment, Jane applied a delicate pressure to their melded hands. "Are you _sure_ you want..._this_?"

Maura leaned into Jane's touch, matching the detective's disciplined force. She wanted to be in Jane's arms so badly.

"Jane...I..." Distracted, turned on, Maura was starting to fumble over her words.

Jane wasn't sure how much longer she could restrain herself, but she needed to be categorically, unequivocally certain.

"We will never be able to undo this Maura. I won't be able to go back." It was her best, last stand.

But Maura's countenance had changed. She looked dangerous, irresistibly seductive. She pushed harder against Jane until the detective relinquished her hold. "We both know it's already too late for that Jane. I..._we_...we _need_ this..."

Maura thrust the length of her body against the other woman's, her desire tantalizingly obvious. Even in the darkness Jane could see Maura's pupils dilating as she confessed unflinchingly, "I need you inside me Jane."

"Fuck." Jane was possessed. For a moment she felt as though she might collapse under the weight of her own rushing, greedy lust. But her body was in control now. She slid her hands over the doctor's shapely hips. "Fuck."

And then they were kissing, their lips meeting with a kind of furious restraint. They caught the salty taste each others tears on their lips.

Jane's hands were everywhere. Exploring the parts of Maura's body she had, until now, only been able to covet from afar.

She cupped the curve of Maura's ass and Maura responded by running her flat palms up the front of Jane's long body. She stopped only to grab fistfuls of Jane's jacket lapels so she could draw her closer, both women now desperately pulling the other inward, as if there were still too much space between them.

It was Maura who broke away from the kiss first. Eyes hooded, she negotiated for the small amount of space she needed to start tugging at her own blouse. Starved of Maura's mouth Jane quickly found Maura's neck, brushing the loose curls of her hair to one side so she was able to kiss and lick the smooth expanse of soft skin, down to the doctor's collarbone and up again. Looking upward, Maura moaned and breathed heavily as she felt her way to undo her buttons and remove her top.

Seeing it fall, Jane drew her head back and paused to take in the intoxicating sight of Maura. Her eyes worked their way up slowly. Maura's ankles and calves accentuated by a pair of extremely high heels. Her thighs, hips and ass smothered by a figure-hugging pencil skirt. Her stomach, pale and toned. Suddenly Jane felt like an awkward teenager. Gingerly, she put her hands on Maura's waist as her eyes fell to her voluptuous, incredible breasts.

Seeing how much Jane wanted her was driving Maura crazy. She watched Jane's face intently as the detective admired her body. She watched Jane's eye as her hands made their way up to tentatively stroke at her breasts. Maura felt like she was going to explode as Jane's thumbs brushed her hard nipples.

Their mouths rapidly found one another again as Jane increased her pressure. She hooked her index fingers inside of Maura's bra, teasing at the prize still cruelly hidden beneath the lacy underwear.

"Jane..." Maura moaned into Jane's mouth. She was pulling frantically at her jacket. Jane was quick to respond, ripping the garment from her body roughly as Maura yanked her shirt away from her trousers and pushed her hands up against the small of her back, nails scratching at sensitive skin.

Jane fumbled with her buttons but her eager hands were struggling with their apparent complexity. Maura took over. Jane reached round to complete the much simpler, and much more rewarding task of undoing Maura's bra. As the doctor let it slide off her arms, Jane took off her shirt and in one swift movement removed her own.

Both naked from the waist up they fiercely kissed, licked, sucked and scratched at each other's abdomens, breasts, necks and backs. Jane felt like she was on fire. She could barely breath. Putting a protective hand behind Maura's head, she used her weight to push the smaller woman back, slamming her against the wall.

Swollen lips still locked, Maura massaged Jane's stomach before reaching down to unbuckle Jane's belt and undo her trousers. Jane crouched down a little and ran her hands up and under Maura's skirt, caressing the outside of the doctor's tensed thighs. But there was no room for Jane to do what she wanted.

Jane grunted, "Please, Maur..."

Maura hurried to unzip herself and swiveled her hips until the offending item fell lifelessly to the floor. She quickly stepped out of it, simultaneously raking her hands in to the back of Jane's underwear and squeezing handfuls of her tight ass. Jane moaned approvingly and kicked Maura's skirt out of the way as she let her trousers fall down heavily, the weight of her gun sending them crashing to the kitchen tiles.

"Shit." A momentary, unwelcome distraction.

"Leave it," Maura ordered, shifting their positions hastily. Her hands on Jane's shoulders now, it was her turn to push the other woman flat against the wall. Jane shuffled awkwardly out of her shoes and socks, pulling her trousers away from her ankles with her feet while Maura squeezed and nibbled at her small but perfectly formed breasts. Both women were now stripped down to their underpants, Maura's lace thong a delicate contrast to Jane's white cotton shorts. Only Maura's heels remained but as she reached down to remove them Jane's strong arms stopped her.

Jane's voice was scratchy. "Leave them on?" It was more of a question really but Maura obliged with a provocative half-smile that just about sent Jane over the edge.

She hungrily resumed their frantic kissing. Holding on to Maura tightly with one arm, Jane walked tentatively backwards, feeling her way with the other.

She was leading them both towards the couch but before either of them had time to process their movements, Jane was already seated and Maura was straddling her thighs, staring deep in to Jane's dark eyes. Jane's hands grabbed at Maura's hips as Maura intuitively began to grind against Jane's center. A vehement pace was building between them, Jane's hips intermittently rising to meet with Maura's reeling body.

"Mmmm...Jane..." Maura threw her head back, shifting the angles between them. Jane put her arms around the doctor to stop her from falling backwards and leant in to her body, her tongue working the length of her stomach until her face basked in Maura's bouncing, heavy breasts. She could feel the heat of Maura's arousal emanating.

"Jane...please."

Jane shifted herself forward whilst simultaneously pulling Maura in close. She cupped Maura's ass and lifted the feather light doctor up as as she stood. Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's waist and Maura felt Jane's tongue fight for more access to her mouth in response. The dectective turned her standing body before she bent down to position herself above Maura.

Jane shuffled slowly down Maura's body, kissing her chin, then her neck, then her nipples. Every gesture a subtle request for Maura to free Jane and open her legs.

Maura happily yielded.

Jane could smell Maura's arousal and it was making her own center throb, hard. She gently kissed the spot above Maura's clit through her underwear and forcefully tugged at the apparel with her teeth before pulling them off completely with her hands.

Kneeling above Maura's naked form she whispered reverently, "So beautiful."

"Jane, please I can't..." Maura bit her lip. Frustrated, she turned her head to one side and squeezed her eyes shut. "Please Jane!" Jane didn't want to make her wait any longer, she let her hands slide the length of Maura's inner thighs and slipped two fingers inside her.

"Oh god…" Jane groaned. She could feel her own desire flooding in response to Maura's warmth and wetness.

_Bliss. Oblivion. _

Using her free hand to support some of her weight, she let her body fall on to Maura's again. The doctor's hands grabbed at her shoulders. With her head nestled into the detective's neck, Jane could feel her panting increase in intensity. Between them, they worked up a steady rhythm.

"More Jane," Maura begged. Jane put another finger inside her.

Jane could feel Maura's body tighten around her hand. Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's ass and used her body for leverage, offering more of herself to the detective. Instinctively Jane began pumping faster, harder and deeper into her. Her forearm, her bicep and her shoulder were all starting to burn from the effort.

Her words came out staccato like. With every thrust, "Oh fuck…ahhhh…yes. You…feel…so…good."

Maura's breathing was irregular now. She was holding her breath for seconds at a time and letting it out with a moan as she licked and lapped at the detective's sweaty body. Jane tasted so good.

Knowing Maura was getting close, Jane hooked her fingers inside of the doctor. When Maura let out an involuntary moan Jane smiled to herself, knowing she had found the spot she needed to give Maura what she wanted. And when Maura put her hands on Jane's chest and dug her nails in to her smooth, tanned skin, Jane was forced to acknowledged she had never felt so strong, so powerful.

Finally, Jane let her thumb find Maura's clit. As she circled the smooth nub rhythmically, Maura began to let out small hisses of, "Yes...Yes...Yes." She didn't have the brain capacity to say anything else. All her blood was rushing south.

Then Jane felt Maura's slick center contract.

She closed her eyes and focused on her hand, on the compelling sensations she was feeling as Maura came for her. Such a inexplicable high, she never wanted to come down. "Oh my god...Jaaaane." Maura was working hard to repress the scream she really wanted to unleash. She bit the side of her own index finger as her body shuddered uncontrollably under Jane's seemingly expert touch.

Slowly Maura regained control of her breathing, the consuming intensity of her orgasm starting to fade.

Moments later she broke the comfortable silence between them with a rasping request, "Jane, take me to bed."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you're still enjoying the story guys. Reviews very welcome! -)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE<strong>

**6.15PM**

"Hey doc." Korsak's greeting alerted a distracted Jane to Maura's presence in the bullpen.

"Hello Vince. Hello everyone."

Practicing nonchalance, Jane didn't turn around immediately but Maura's sweet greeting was music to the detective's ears. She smiled to herself. The bad guy was behind bars, the mountain of paperwork was coming to an end and an evening of harmless flirting with her favourite doctor at the Dirty Robber was beckoning.

Catching Frost's teasing glare over their paired desks, Jane's face reverted quickly back to work mode.

"What?" she grunted. Frost knew better then to keep goading her, he looked away.

The not so subtle interaction between her and her partner abruptly reminded Jane of an earlier conversation. She straightened up and tried to get his attention again. "Ok, I got it jackass." Frost head snapped back at the insult. "Let's ask google over there."

Frost eyebrows perked up. "Yeah. Do it. I dare you."

Jane twisted her chair around to face the doctor. The consummate professional, she kept her eyes trained on Maura's face. "Hey, can you settle a bet for us?"

"Sure!" She was excited by the invitation, always eager to please.

"Well..." She was mulling the request over a little in her head. Jane watched adoringly as Maura's face shifted from animated to pensive. "I can _try_," the doctor quickly added. She didn't want to over promise when she wasn't in possession of all the facts.

Still, Jane was undeterred. "This numbskull," she waved her thumb over her shoulder towards Frost for clarity. "He is trying to convince me that people are taller first thing in the morning."

"We are!" Frost was disgruntled but he was laughing lightly, quietly confident. "Tell her doc."

"You shouldn't believe everything you read in your comic books _Barry_, " Jane teased. She knew how much he hated his christian name.

"Actually...," Maura started.

_Ah shit. _Jane knew that tone.

"...studies have shown that because the cartilage between your bones is compressed during the day..."

"No." Jane interrupted. "No. No. No. Do not tell me he's _right_." Jane gave Maura her best puppy dog eyes.

"Ha!" Frost was gloating already.

This was going to be _really_ hard to swallow.

"Well, I'm afraid he is Jane. Depending on your height, you might gain as much as a few centimeters over night. Lying down takes the weight off. Actually, if you ski..."

"Alright, alright. I've heard enough, Ms Wiki." Jane stopped the doctor before her diatribe gave Frost more ammo. She offered Maura a sly smile before straightening up and turning to face the music.

"Ok, ok, whatever Frosty. You're still, what, like 5'2" at the end of the day?"

Frost was just smiling gleefully. "You owe me 20 bucks."

He held his hand out, "Cough it up sista'."

Jane begrudgingly handed over the cash. She slapped it in to his greedy hands.

"Ok, now go on Skippy. Get lost." Jane didn't like to lose but Frost was so excruciatingly adorable she couldn't bring herself to sulk for too long. She turned her attentions to Maura.

"And _you_...you are in big trouble Dr. Isles."

"Excuse me?" Missing the irony, Maura was genuinely caught off guard.

Jane grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair. "I thought you were on my side?"

Maura sighed. "I can't lie. You know that Jane."

"Not even to save me $20?" Jane put her jacket on. They headed for the door.

"No Jane." Maura shot her a merciful grin.

"Ok. To protect my delicate ego?"

Jane was so obstinate sometimes but her stubbornness was no match for Maura's honesty. "Absolutely not."

"I'll remember that." Jane opened the door and gestured for Maura to lead the way.

"You'd do well to, Jane." Maura raised an eyebrow and sauntered away from the detective.

_Does she know I'm watching or does she always walk away from people like that? _

Jane proudly held up her chin, marking her devilish smirk with impish affection. She followed Maura to the elevator and hit the down button.

Standing side by side, Jane dropped her eyes down and sideways. She nudged Maura playfully with her elbow. Maura giggled softly.

"Well, I figure you owe me a drink at least." Intent on withholding the contact her body was hankering for, Jane clasped her hands behind her back.

"Of course I'll buy you a drink." Maura was game. "But I will need your assurance that it won't dent your ego detective." She keep her eyes on the elevator doors, starving Jane of all eye contact.

Their ride announced it's arrival with an indelicate 'ping'. Jane acquiesced. "After the week I've had Maur, I think I'm willing to take that knock."


	6. Chapter 6

**Short but sweet? I hope.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX<strong>

**11.01PM**

Maura had lost her shoes somewhere between the couch and the bedroom. She wasn't sure where or how exactly but looking up at Jane, forced to stand on tiptoes to reach the detective's wanting lips, she was now more than happy to acknowledge the loss. She marveled at how much she was enjoying the change in dynamic their significant height difference was offering.

She rested her feet and attentively, earnestly, kissed the expanse of Jane's chest. One agonizingly soft, moist touch at a time. Letting her hands lightly travel the length of Jane's back, Maura stopped briefly to tease the skin above the hem of Jane's shorts. Slowly, she pushed the tips of her fingers underneath the crisp, white fabric, scratching lightly at the top of Jane's ass.

In stark contrast to the frantic lovemaking that had taken place just moments earlier, Maura was prolonging the pleasure, savoring every second. She listened carefully to the shifts and hitches in Jane's breathing patterns, waiting to escalate her approach towards the inevitable only when she knew she had pushed the detective's patience to the limit.

"Maur..." Jane voice was deep, almost menacing.

Maura lazily moved to push her hands down the side of Jane's straight hips, taking the detective's underwear down with them. Looking up to meet and hold Jane's roused eyes, she continued the journey down the length of Jane's legs. Kneeling in front of the taller woman, Maura put her hands to Jane's hips again and pushed her gently backwards. "Sit down Jane."

Jane legs hit the base of the bed and she fell to a seated position in front of Maura.

"Jesus..." Jane was so wet. It wasn't just the anticipation she felt as Maura spread her legs. It was the image of Maura, naked, on her knees, tending to her body with implicit adoration. It was the doctor's feminine hands riding up her thighs. It was the dark, sensual, empowered look in Maura's eyes.

Maura was finding it increasingly difficult to make Jane wait. She was beginning to test her own fortitude with this game. She could now see for herself how aroused Jane was and she wanted to taste it. Inching forwards, she watched as Jane threw her head back. The detective was holding herself up, hands bunching and gripping at Maura's bed sheets. The effect was magnificent, Maura was able to admire Jane's extended neck and pert breasts from below. She couldn't wait any longer. She put a hand on Jane's ripped abdomen as her mouth began to explore the wet heat between Jane's legs.

_Exquisite._

A long moan from the detective told Maura she was doing it right. She intermittently circled her tongue over Jane's swollen clit and dipped down lower entering Jane's dripping centre. Doing nothing to detract from the sensation, she hummed for the detective, "Mmm...Jane, you taste so good." And she did, Jane's sweetness was a unexpected, delicious feast for Maura's senses.

Jane was close. She should have known she wouldn't be able to hold it off. She had made herself come a thousand times to the image of Maura's head bobbing up and down, back and forth in her lap and now it was actually happening it was taking all her effort to hold back the impending explosion. Jane reached down and put her hand around Maura's head, grasping at the the nape of her neck, squeezing and releasing in an effort to divert some of that energy, to prevent the premature arrival of what could only be described as ecstasy.

Maura reached up to slip her fingers inside the detective. She pushed in deep and started a gentle rhythm.

"Oh Jane..."

_Oh shit. _

Jane's efforts were in vain. She was going to come. "Ahhh..." She winced. _Hold on Jane_.

Detecting Jane's frustrations, Maura offered the detective some gentle instruction.

"Let it go Jane."

A flick of her tongue and Jane did just that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter folks. I might revisit the Contact universe in time. Let me know if you fancy seeing what life is like for these two further down the line. **

**Thanks for reading and thanks for all your comments. I really appreciate it and I'm _always_ keen to hear more!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN<strong>

**9.15AM**

"I'm _starving_." Jane indulged herself in a long stretch as she pulled her vest over her head.

"I'm not surprised," Maura replied, watching as Jane pulled the vest down to meet her shorts. "The human body requires an inordinate number of nutrients for sexual endurance. In particular, arginine can..."

"Ok, ok Maur." Jane held her palms up, surrendering to Maura's superior intelligence and saving herself from another, albeit very well-informed, lecture. "I get it. We've had a good work out."

Jane flashed Maura a mocking smile before she rubbed at her tired eyes and followed the other woman downstairs and into the hallway.

"Oh! My shoes!"

Jane's involuntary smile was a reflex response to the childlike delight that sometimes penetrated Maura's voice. The raised eyebrow, on the other hand, was a happy homage to the sudden flashback she was having from the night before.

_Those shoes. Those shoes and those legs. Those legs and those..._

"Jane? You ok?" Maura cocked her head, her wide eyes were examining Jane's distracted face.

"Huh?" Jane whipped her head up quickly.

"Are you ok?" Maura repeated the question as she stepped in close to Jane's body. Her silk pajama's felt good against Jane's naked arms.

Maura put her hands on either side of Jane's waist. Gripping at the hem of her vest, she was pulling at the detective gently.

"I'm fine. I..." Jane stopped herself momentarily. She ran her hands over Maura's shoulders and down to the small of her back. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled as she added, "I'm more than fine." She leaned in to kiss Maura softly, her tongue lightly teasing at the doctor's supple lips.

Pulling back slowly, Jane soaked up the sight of Maura. Her eyes were still closed, her lips were still slightly parted. She watched as Maura's mouth turned upwards and she let out a satisfied sigh.

"Maura."

"Mmhmm..." Maura remained static, spellbound.

"I love you." Jane didn't know she was going to say it until it was already out there.

Maura eyes peeled open. Jane's heart was in her mouth - again.

"I love you too Jane." Jane knew that the innocence she saw in Maura's wide smile was a ruse. Maura was no innocent. And yet she had a way of making Jane feel like she was in virgin territory, like Jane was the first and only person to have said those words to her.

In contrast, no matter how hard she tried, Jane couldn't mask the intensity of the feelings she was experiencing; feelings that, for her at least, were entirely new and were rushing through her body like an intravenous drug.

"No, I mean I _love _you. Like, _really_ _love _you. Like, scared shitless, kill anyone who so much as breathes on you the wrong way - _love_ - you."

She kept her eyes on Maura's but not because she was waiting for a response. She was paralyzed, caught in the doctor's intoxicating gaze. And in a bizarre but unmistakable flash of clarity, Jane was sure she would be happy to spend the rest of her life right there.

"Oh Jane." Maura reached up to caress Jane's shell-shocked face. "I - _love - _you." She gave it the emphasis it needed to ease Jane's clear discomfort and moved to clasp her hands behind the lanky detective's neck. On tip toes, she put her mouth against Jane's ear and whispered, "But you know that don't you?"

Her tone was a strange mix of provocation and virtue and Jane shivered as Maura's delicate breath travelled the side of her neck. She tenderly squeezed at the doctor's small frame.

Maura kissed Jane's earlobe. "I know I should be afraid but I'm not and I don't want you to be afraid either."

She shifted in Jane's arms, bringing her face around so she could restore their eye contact.

"The way I see it, we never really had a choice."

"No?" Jane felt a prick of insecurity creeping back into her veins. It wasn't a feeling she was used to harboring and she had no idea how to fight it off now it was here.

"Detective." There was a hint of reprimand in Maura's voice but then she smirked and asked, "Did you fall in the shower this morning?"

Maura motioned to inspect Jane's head.

"Hey!" Jane playfully slapped Maura's flapping arms away. "Really? Now? You're making a joke _now_?" Jane feigned annoyance but she was secretly grateful for Maura's timely injection of humour.

"Jane." Maura's merciful timbre bought them both back to the moment but the sweetness in her eyes remained.

"You and I have been dancing around this...this _thing_ between us for so long now. I think we just lost sight of the fact that this was _always_ so much more than a friendship." Maura looked away for a moment. When her eyes returned to Jane's they were brighter than they had been all morning. "It's amor fati."

"Huh?"

"Fate Jane. And it's ours for the taking."

For the second time in last 12 hours, Jane was well and truly out of her emotional comfort zone but something told her she should get used to it. She was unaware she had started to fidget with the scars on her hands until Maura reached out to stop her. The smaller woman was exuding calm. She squeezed the detective's clammy hands reassuringly.

Jane had always imagined she was the rock of this partnership but she was starting to understand that Maura was strong in ways she would never, _could_ never be. It was like Maura was shaking her from the deepest sleep imaginable. And it was the doctor who broke the now conspicuous silence lingering between them.

"Look Jane, I don't want fight this anymore. Last night I felt something leave me that I didn't even know was there and I feel..." Maura looked skyward. "I feel so happy."

_If I could, I would frame that smile._

Maura had well and truly broken through Jane's seemingly impenetrable armor. "I don't want to fight anymore either." Her voice was deep but her tone was vulnerable. Jane leaned in closer and shifted her hands so she was holding the doctors in her own. "God, I'm so tired of fighting it."

Maura glanced down at Jane's hands. Her brow creased as she spied the detective's swollen knuckles. Her face quickly shifted from warm to serious. "Me too Jane." She shielded Jane's injury with her palm. "All this pretense has been hurting you, I know. It been hurting us both. And last night at the bar...well, that's not who you are Jane."

Jane's head fell. "No, last night was me." She peered up tentatively, apologetically. "But that dick had it coming."

"Jane." Maura gave Jane her best scolding face.

Jane was defiant. "What did I just say? I would happily kill anyone who so much as..."

"Jane!"

"Alright! But I just don't know how many times in the first 24 hours of our relationship I can say the words 'you're right' Maura. I'm might look like a novice but I know when I'm setting myself up for a fall."

Maura snickered as she broke contact with the detective and started towards the kitchen. "So. We're in a _relationship_?"

"Erm...yeah." Jane's voice was soaked in her trademark Rizzoli sarcasm but her new friend insecurity wasn't far behind it. Her swagger suddenly halted. "Aren't we?"

"Yes. Yes we are." Maura shot Jane a grin over her shoulder before reaching for the coffee. "Now, what can I make you for breakfast..._sweetheart_?" Maura's grin was infectious. Jane caught it. "Mmm... I could get used to that." She flash a gratified smiled but her appetite had waned. Her mind was on other things.

"Erm...Maura. Have you ever done..._this_...before?"

"Done what?" Maura wasn't looking at Jane, she was pouring the coffee.

"Y'know, slept with a..."

"A detective?" Maura teased. "No."

"Come on Maur, give me a break." Jane sat at the breakfast bar and rested her head in her hands.

"With a woman?"

Jane shrugged, "Yeah."

"No. Have you?"

"No."

"Have you ever been attracted to another woman before?" Jane had clearly spiked Maura's curiosity.

"No. Well, maybe. Well, yeah." Jane conceded. "Yeah, I guess so." It was the first time Jane had admitted it out loud but Maura seemed undaunted.

"You?" Jane asked.

"I don't know. I mean I've certainly never thought about sexual desire in absolutes." Maura picked up the coffee cups but not before noticing the small pile of clothes still lying on the floor of her kitchen. Eager to continue on with this conversation, she made a mental note to remind Jane later that her gun needed to be put somewhere safe. She continued, "That is to say I'm much more interested in spirit than I am in body but I don't think I've ever felt so deeply about anyone as I do about you."

"Really?" A proud smile swept over Jane's face.

"Really." Maura put Jane's coffee in front of her. "And my physiological response to your body, to your touch, is unusually overpowering Jane. Gender aside, I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you."

"Yeah?" Jane was fishing now. A blush crept in to her cheeks.

"Yes Jane." Maura was happy to oblige. She watched as Jane sipped at her coffee.

As Jane held the cup to her lips she couldn't help but notice that Maura's house was so quiet compared to her own apartment. The only sound interrupting the peace between them now was the birdsong coming from the doctor's half-acre garden. It was strangely unnerving for a woman used to a life full of noise.

"This is so fucking weird."

"Language Jane." Maura raised a blithe eyebrow and pushed an arrant hair behind her ear.

"Well it is. I mean, christ Maur, I don't want to freak you out or anything but I feel like..." Jane took a sharp breath. Her eyes betrayed her and before she could say anything more, tears were starting to well.

"What Jane?" Maura's voice was disarmingly soft. Maura's voice was nearly always disarmingly soft.

Jane choked. "Fuck." She stopped herself. "Sorry Maura but, _fuck_...I finally feel like my life is about to start."


End file.
